


Everything Wrong with Me

by MissDilemma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Hate Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Sanscest - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDilemma/pseuds/MissDilemma
Summary: Everything Sans hates about himself has manifested in a dopplegänger from another universe. After hiding his loathing from his brother, he is given an opportunity to treat himself exactly how he deserved.





	Everything Wrong with Me

The day Sans met Red was simultaneously the best and worst day of his life. Now, it didn’t take the prize for the worst day – that was when Frisk first killed his brother. And it certainly wasn’t the best – the day Frisk promised no more resets. No, this was the best and worst day, so that made it something special. 

He and Papyrus had been working down in the basement, trying to get their interdimensional wormhole working. And, just as they turned it on and were ready to do a test journey, the machine lit up and out came their clones. They’d later call them Edge and Red, respectively, but in that first day, Papyrus just yelled, “BOY I’M GLAD I SKIPPED MY EMO PHASE.” And the first thing out of Red’s mouth was, 

“guess the other ‘me’s aren’t as dumb as i thought. finally someone else got the rust bucket workin’. how long it take you? a decade on the surface?”

Maybe he hadn’t meant it maliciously. But by the smirk and half-lidded eyes and condescending tone – no, he fucking mean it maliciously. And Sans started to boil immediately. 

He had struggled with self-hate for years. He was never strong enough to take a hit. Never loyal enough to keep a promise. Never active enough to save his brother. Never smart enough to follow in his father’s footsteps. It was like he had this little negative voice in the back of his skull constantly insulting him and putting him down. And Red was like the embodiment of that little voice, except he was a few inches taller than Sans, clearly preferred the color Red, and was a separate entity. Self-hate felt a lot less counterproductive when the self he hated was outside of him. 

The fell bros – as they classified themselves – only stuck around for a little while. But in the time it took Red to make Sans’s blood boil, Edge and Papyrus had seemingly become best friends and promised to do dinners once a week. At this announcement, Red laughed boisterously and Sans struggled to contain his frustration. But, much like with the little voice in his head, he couldn’t show Red that he was getting to him. So, he smiled and waved, and they proceeded to have dinner once a week every week for the next six months. 

Red did not get any easier to deal with. It was like everything Sans hated about himself put into one person. 

Red left a trail of garbage behind him, like a slug with slime. And he had no remorse. Why couldn’t he care? Why couldn’t he pick up after himself? Why couldn’t Sans just give enough of a shit to clean his room and not leave his carelessness behind him like a truck that exudes black smoke without a muffler. 

Red never complimented Edge. Edge would make delicious food, place it in front of the three other skeletons, and Red would throw insults. How could he not be supportive? His brother may have been strange, but maybe a little praise would do wonders. He just needed to stop biting his tongue and let his brother know how much he appreciated him. 

And Red may have finished the machine, but the only thing he wanted to use that for was to come in and harass Sans. If he really was the first Sans to get the machine to work, then he should’ve moved on to start building something else. He sat there bragging about his smarts but only had one thing to show for it. Why didn’t he keep working? Why didn’t he make something of his life and talents?

And anytime Sans had these thoughts – anytime he was irritated or angered – he knew he wasn’t angry at just Red. It was him. And he hated seeing himself in him. And judging by how volatile Red was toward Sans, he had similar thoughts. 

It put the doppelgängers in an interesting situation. What would you do if you saw everything you hated about yourself outside of yourself? What would you do to you? To the bad you?

This was the question that hovered between Sans and Red. It mostly resulted in insults and jabs and teasing that clearly wasn’t meant to harmlessly go by but to hurt and penetrate their psyche. 

On one particular night, Sans learned the advantage to self-hate. So long as that hate was outside of himself. 

They were having the fell bros over for dinner. And Papyrus had kindly suggested, “WHY DON’T YOU TAKE RED TO SEE YOUR TELESCOPE? YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL VIEW OF SATURN, DON’T YOU?” And any excuse to not be in front of his brother – to not have to put on this fake act of actually liking Red – was one he would not pass up. He rolled his shoulder, gesturing for Red to follow. 

They lumbered up the stairs – why the fuck couldn’t he pick up his feet when he walked – and turned into his room. He opened the door and Red shut it behind them. “wow, bitch, you live like this?” he asked before cackling. Sans clenched his teeth, trying to not let him get to him. “so, the nerd’s found a rock in space?”

Space was stupid this passion was stupid it wasn’t taking him anywhere anyway why did he even bother.

“pfft. the only decent thing about this room is the mattress – and you can’t even bother to put it on a bed frame?” And that was the thing that made Sans snap. He spun around, hands on his hips. 

“oh, right because i’m sure your room is the pinnacle of cleanliness? who are you to talk? you’re fucking me which means you have the same fucking habits. you leave shit everywhere, you annoy the fuck out of your brother and everyone around you, you have passions that go fucking nowhere and yet walk around like you’re some smug chosen child when you’re not. you’re just like everyone fucking else so stop acting special.” It all flowed out of his mouth like word vomit. And as he stood on one side of his room, his face hot from the anger and exertion as he faced his now frozen clone who lay on his bed, Red chuckled. It wasn’t the usual cocky chuckle. No, he knew that sound. He got him. He’d pegged him completely. 

“you’re almost right,” Red said. He got up off the bed and took a few steps forward. 

“what’d i get wrong, asshole?” Sans took a step forward. They were inches apart. Sans could feel the magic emanating from Red’s body. 

“i’m not fucking you,” he said. Sans felt himself just get angrier. 

“of course you fucking are! we look exactly the same, we act exactly the same, there’s almost no – EEP!” Red’s hand had come down, grabbed Sans’s pelvis from the side, and jerked him towards him. 

“as in, i’m not presently fucking you. but that can be arranged if you insist.” It was a challenge. Why he suggested it, Sans wasn’t entirely sure. He didn’t like his face. Or his teeth. Or the way his bones smelled. But they were the same person. And if there was ever a time for him to express how he really felt toward himself... this was the invitation on a silver platter. 

He took advantage. 

Sans put his hands on the chest of his doppelgänger and pushed as hard as he could. Red fell backwards and bounced on the mattress. And he smiled cheekily. “so is that a yes then?”

“shut the fuck up, you piece of shit.”

“oh the wimp talks big.” Sans got onto the bed, straddling Red. He grabbed his red coat and yanked him up to meet his eyes. 

“i said shut the fuck up.”

“fucking make me.”

He did. He jerked Red, slamming their teeth together in a harsh kiss. And Red embraced it, cupping Sans’s cheeks so he could claw at his face. And it hurt. And Sans deserved it. And he clawed right back, tearing at Red’s clothes until his coat and shirt were tossed on the other side of the room. Sans pushed him down again, this time falling with him to bite Red’s bones. And he bit him hard. And Red groaned before grabbing Sans’s shoulders and switching their positions. 

“you want to hate fuck? fine. we’ll hate fuck. but we’re gonna do it my way.” Red yanked Sans’s shorts off. Sans pushed against the mattress, trying to take back control of the situation. But a hand came on the back of his skull and pushed it back against the cushions, muffling his complaints. “you wanna call me lazy? you can’t even take the fucking reins. you’re a piece of shit for letting a piece of shit like me do this to you. you suck.”

“no, you suck. my dick.”

“i’d like to suck something else.” He hoisted Sans’s pelvis up in the air and sucked on his pubis. Sans bit the comforter below him, muffling his moans as Red attacked his crotch. His bones heated, and he could feel his body radiate with magic. That was exactly what Red wanted, and Sans let his magic flow down to his crotch, and he tried to summon something – anything to distract Red from sucking his bare bones. “oh there we go. summonin’ a cunt like the slut you are.” With unbridled aggression, Red thrusted his tongue into Sans’s magic. 

He was dizzy. That warm, electrifying tongue exploring his lips and then focusing on his tender bundle of nerves. “well, you’re good for somethin’, sweetheart.” Red’s breath was hot against Sans’s flesh and made his whole body shudder. “you’re fuckin’ delicious.”

“all you do... is fucking talk... you pussy.”

“heh, you’re one to talk.” He punctuated his statement by scissoring Sans’s hole. He punched the comforter. “oh aren’t you a big fucking tough guy.”

“shut the fuck up.”

“after you.” Red flipped Sans onto his back. He was looking at Sans like a predator, licking his gold tooth. Sans scowled back at him. 

“fuck you.”

“done.” Red rammed his cock to the hilt into Sans. Sans let out a shriek only to be smothered out by Red’s hand. “i said shut up, or papy dearest will hear you.” At this point, Sans almost didn’t care. Of course, a piece of shit like him would humiliate himself in front of his brother. Of course, he couldn’t control himself. Of course, he was just as useless as always. Of course-

Red captured Sans’s mouth, sucking mercilessly on Sans’s tongue and effectively muting him as he pounded into him with Sans’s legs over his shoulders. Sans wasn’t stretched properly. It hurt. But he deserved it. He deserved to be hurt and treated like shit because he WAS shit. And the only person that would admit that, that would treat him the way he truly deserved, was someone who knew exactly how fucked up he was. And who better than himself? And with every thrust, Sans felt Red’s hatred, his disgust, his justified anger and frustration. 

And then Red came inside him, biting Sans’s tongue as he unloaded deep in him, making Sans feel filthy. And in his shaky afterglow, Red reached down near his cock, in between Sans’s legs, and pinched his clit. And Sans screamed into Red’s mouth in pain and pleasure, his orgasm riding through him like a wave. And Red kept him pinned to the bed the whole way through until they were both sweaty and panting messes on the comforter. Red released Sans’s mouth and unsheathed himself. He pulled up his shorts and went to go get his shirt and coat.

Sans sat up, grabbed his pillow, and chucked it at Red’s head. Sans had impeccable aim and he was met with a pissed off version of himself. “i’m sorry, did you not get it all out of your system?” Sans continued to scowl. “well, i’d let you show me up, but our brothers’ are probably finishing dinner, and i’m gonna be in deep shit if they found out what we really did up here.” He tossed Sans his shirt. 

“we looked at saturn,” Sans said, putting the shirt on. 

“what a sneaky little liar you are. you’re almost as disloyal to your brother as i am.”

“i will throw another pillow.”

“go ahead. see if i care.”

Sans couldn’t bring himself to care enough. He stood up, grabbed a dirty shirt from the corner of the room, wiped down his legs and pelvis, and then pulled up his shorts. “we are not telling papyrus.”

“either of them.” Red brought Sans’s coat over to him and actually put it on his shoulders. He straightened it, taking a surprising amount of care that must have been left over from big brothering Edge. Red noticed Sans taking note and fucking slapped him across the face. 

“what the fuck?!”

“there. for a second you looked happy, and everyone knows you’re the biggest sad sack the world has ever seen.” He pat Sans twice on the cheek. 

“fuck you.”

“that’s more like it.” Red gave him a shove to get out of the room. Sans hated him for bossing him around, but felt he deserved it, so he didn’t say anything. They meandered down the stairs. Edge and Papyrus were making some sort of lasagna and were just pulling it out of the oven. 

“AH, PERFECT TIMING YOU TWO!” Papyrus greeted with his massive grin. “WE’VE JUST FINISHED DINNER.”

“YES. I WOULD POSTULATE THAT THIS IS ONE OF OUR GREATEST FEATS YET. SO YOU BETTER ENJOY IT.” Edge slammed the lasagna onto the table, shaking the silverware, plates, and glasses that were already set down. 

“lookin’ forward to it, bro,” Sans said, taking his seat. He winced, his pelvis sore. Red gave him a knowing grin as he took his seat. Edge aggressively served them their food while Papyrus delicately poured milk for them all. Disgusting. 

“if it looks like shit and smells like shit,” Red started. 

“LANGUAGE!” Both of the Papyrus’s yelled at once. Red grumbled, choosing to angrily drink his milk over responding to their brothers. Sans mirrored him, actually drinking his milk for once. Because, oddly enough, he felt that he wasn’t that bad. After all, he wouldn’t have helped Red cum, and yet Red made sure Sans did. So, if Red was good enough to do that, then Sans was good enough to drink his fucking milk. 

They listened to Edge and Papyrus mingle throughout the dinner. Sans was painfully aware of Red’s heel resting on his toes, but he didn’t make anything of it. Just Red being irritating. 

He was glad to have the fell bros finally head down to the basement and leave. He hated the way Red winked at him. And what he hated even more was finding a scrap of paper in his coat pocket when he got ready for bed that had a certain doppelgänger’s phone number. As if he’d want to do that again. 

Which, unfortunately, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day, but the creative juices weren't flowing. So, enjoy this draft that I finally have the courage to post. I'm also working on a comic version of this story - it's halfway done but is sidelined for my school work (I started it in October, so that's how fast it's been going) - but if you wanna see it when it's eventually finished, follow me @underdilemma on tumblr.


End file.
